vientos de invierno
by RE4CH
Summary: que pasaría si sansa todavía esta en desembarco del rey y se entera de que jon ah muerto, por otra parte jon revive y se entera quien es su madre y después de eso se entera de que sus hermanos están vivos y querrá recuperar el norte para ellos
1. Chapter 1

Lord tyron ah llegado un cuervo del muro, decia pod nervioso por la notica que habia llegado

dame el mensaje no puedo creer que mi padre no lo halla leido, es que los salvajes o tal vez sean los caminantes blancos quieren cruzar el muro o tal vez quieren mas hombres, decia tyron en broma

para el rey,

el lord comandante Jon snow ah muerto a manos de sus propios hermanos de la guardia en un acto de traicion, acausa de este acto nosotros quienes nos mantuvimos fieles al lord comandante tuvimos que ahorcar a los acusados, y a causa de esto la guardia de la noche, a quedado con menos de 100 hombres, asi que le rogamos a su alteza nos mande cualquier hombre que pueda pelear, ya que un enemigo muy poderoso esta surgiendo de mas alla del muro.

Edd tollet hermano de la guardia de la noche

tyron al leer la nota no supo que decir jon habia sido un buen muchacho cuando lo conocio cuando fue por primera vez al norte, ahora esta muerto penso tyron con melancolia- tendre que decirselo a mi señora esposa, si es que le importa que el bastardo este muerto.

Sansa por algun extraño motivo ese dia no se sentia bien, sentia que estaba inconpleta como si le hubiesen arrancado una parte de su corazon, ese sentimiento lo conocia demaciado bien desgraciada mente, y sabia que nada bueno bendria hoy.

En el muro

cree poder revivirlo mi señora decia davos a melissandre

yo nunca tuve este poder ser davos, hay un hombre que se llama thoros de myr, el si podia revivir a las personas vi hacerlo varias veces pero yo nunca obtuve ese poder, decia melissandre sin saber que creer penso que stanis era el principe que fue prometido, que el traeria el amanecer otra vez en los siete reinos pero fallo en cada una de sus predicciones, por que tendria el poder de devolver ala vida a alguien

no lo hagas por mi ni por stannis haslo por la pueqeña shireen que asesinaste, hazlo por ella

melissandre sintio una pequeña punzada en el pecho al recordar como ardia la pequeña niña, decia davos al recordar como supo como habia murto shireen

al llegar al cuarto del lord comandante, melissandre empezo a cortar cabello de jon, empezaba a decir palabras que ninguno de los presentes en la habitacion entendia, melissanndre estuvo haciendo lo mismo por unos par de minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de que no servia de nada.

tormund, como edd se habian salido de la habitacion dejando a melissandre con davos solos, melissandre no quiso hablar y se fue se sentia triste de que R´hllor no la hubiese ayudado

davos se quedo unos momentos con el cuerpo de jon no supo que decir ya que no lo conocio solamente conpartieron algunas palabras en la cima del muro y ya solamente sabia que toda su famila habia muerto excepto su media hermana que estaba en desembarco del rey con los lannister , tendre que decirle a edd que escriba una carta para su hermana, si es que le importa que su medio hermano este muerto,por lo que habia oido de tormund jon habia decidido unirse a la guardia por que en la casa stark solamente recibia desprecio por parte de la sañora catelyn y su hermana sansa asi como algunos norteños. Al volver ala habitacion davos se quedo petrificado.

por que estoy aquie penso jon asustado mientras respiraba pesadamente, mori volvio a pensar, yo fui asesinado, pensba mientras pasaba sus manos por las cicatrices de su cuerpo, al ver al frente vio que ser davos lo estaba mirando asombrado, asi que se levanto pero estuvo a punto de caer si no fuera por davos

mi señor murio y ahora esta de regreso decia davos asombrado, habia visto parir la criatura extraña que salio de las entrañas de melissandre vio como el maestre cressen habia muerto intentando envenenar a melisandre y ella salir inmune al veneno, pero ver que una persona alla sido revivida solamente en los cuentos pasaban

en ese momento melisandre entro al cuarto para ver que jon habia resusitado despues de todo

mi señor decia meisandre, que fue lo que vio en su estancia en el mas alla, dijo melisandre

no hay nada mi señora decia jon, todo es oscuro y esa misma oscuridad ela que te vuelve loco senti que pasaron una eternidad, cuanto tiempo estuve muerto, no resiveron los dioses ni mis familiares, decia jon desilusionado de no ver a su padre a su verdadera madre ni a ygrite

el señor de la luz te dejo volver jon snow decia malisandre, yo creia que stannis era el principe que fue prometido, pero al parecer era otro,

jon habia pasado todo el dia pensando en lo que habia sentido cuando murio, era un sentimiento extraño ya que desde que volvio sintio que le habia muerto algo dentro de el, algo que no sabia que era pero eso hizo que no fuera el mismo jon snow que habia sido, ya no recordaba casi ninguno de sus buenos recuerdos de su infancia, solamente los malos esos recuerdos de su infancia cuando lloraba por que no sabia quien era su madre, el recuerdo de como todos los señores vasallos de su padre lo miraban con desagrado y burla, tambien estaba el recuerdo de saber que nunca seria nadie importante aun que fuera mejor que robb y theon con la espada, con el arco el siempre seria el bastardo que jamas lograria ser un señor del norte.

jon ese dia despues de anunciar que su guardia habia terminado fue a ver a melisandre, ya que en una parte de el decia que la fuera a ver, ya que lo que queria hacer era una locura.

Al llegar ala puerta jon dudo si entrar ya que si entraba, podria salir con las respuestas que queria escuchar, no pudo dar marcha atras por que del orto lado de la puerta melisandre ya le habia dicho que pasara

al entrar jon vio que melisandre estaba miendo las llamas, al parecer ella ah mandado a poner un brasero penso

sabes a lo que eh venido pregunto jon

si si lo se, pero le aseguro que medite muy bien sus preguntas, por que las verdades pueden ser muy dolorosas

jon penso por un momento si queria saber, quien fue mi madre dijo jon en voz baja

melisandre avento unos polvos a la lumbre, y jon vio que el collar de su pecho empezaba a brillar

las llamas no me dicen el nombre de su madre per ella fue una mujer de alta cuna, tambien me dicen que el señor que usted creia era su padre no lo es, su verdadero padre es otro.

jon al escuchar eso sintio un dolor en el corazon no era un dolor fisico, sino emocional, todo lo que el creyo era una mentira, nunca tuvo la sangre stark en sus venas, entonces por que el señor eddard le mentiria todos estos años

entonces solo soy un señor de una casa mas prgunto jon intrigado

no mi señor usted es un rey, su verdareo padre no fue cualquier lord su padre fue un rey, com sangre de dragon en sus venas, usted es el ultimo dragon mi señor

jon se quedo petrificado cualquiera que hubiese escuchado eso sabria inmediatamente aquien se referia, soy un targeryan ahora todo tenia sentido para jon, ahora sabia por que su padre dijo que el era su bastardo, si era verdad su madre seria lyanna la hermana de eddard, pensaba jon asustado

en donde estan los hijos de mi tio pregunto jon esperanzado de que aun estuvieran con vida bran,rickon,arya y sansa

melisandre volvio a ver las llamas, uno esta as alla del muro lejos y dificil de encontrar para r´llor, pero otro esta aqui en el norte pero su vida corre peligro busco ayuda y un señor cullo emblema es un gigante con cadenas, una esta muy lejos de aqui mas alla del mar angosto, y una esta entre leones ella es la que esta menos fuera de peligro los otros tres, por que esos leones saben que si ella mueren pierden el derecho del norte

quien es pregunto jon, pensando en todos sus hermanos primero intentaria rescatar al hermano que tienen los umber despues ire por sansa o arya depende quien tengan los lannister

no se su nombre solo veo que tiene cabello rojo, termino de decir meisandre.

tyron paso toda la tarde pensando en como le dira a sansa que la ultima familia que tenia habia muerto, sabia que si le decia directamente no lloraria como lo hizo cuando le dijo que su madre y hermano habian llorado, es mas ni sabia si lloraria pero tenia que decirle que su ultimo hermano habia muerto

tyron espero unos minutos en la puerta antes de entrar,cuando entro en la habitacion, su esposa estaba sentda viendo a la ventana

como le fue hoy mi señor dijo sansa a su señor esposo, tenia que fingir que le interesaba que le habia pasado hoy todas las noches dese que se casaron pero agradecia de que casi no hablara con ella, ni que la maltrara como joffrey

mi señora tengo que decirle algo dijo tyron algo nervioso por saber como iba a reaccionar

que pasa mi señor dijo sansa preocupada por el tono de voz de tyron, me van a vender a alguien mas pensaba sansa o es que se cancelara el matrimonio y volvere a ser el jugete de joffrey

mi señora me temo informarle que su hermano jon snow ah muerto dijo tyron

tyron vio que su señora esposa trato de fingir de que no le importaba, pero vio que en sus ojos habia perdido el ultimo brillo de esperanza

como pregunto ella, es como su señora madre penso tyron

mi señora realmente creo que no quiera saber

como volvio a decir sansa

el fue traicionado por sus propios hermanos de la guardia, siento mucho superdida mi señora pero me temo que tengo que salir mi hermana la reyna me necesita, (eres un madito enano, mentir para nada mas saber si va a llorar la probe niña) penso tyron

al salir tyron se quedo parado en la puerta para que despues de unos minuto de sollozos sansa empezo a llorar

Estoy sola ahora decia sansa mientras lloraba, por que pensaba sansa llorando, mi padre mis hermanos mi madre y ahora mi ultimos hermano, no debimos menos preciarlo cuando eramos niños penso sansa, esa noche sansa se durmio llorando

ellos piensan que eres una especie de dios dijo tormund a jon quien estaba a su lado cabalgando

no me siento como un dios tormund dijo jon

lo se vi tu pene que clase de dios tendria un pene tan pequeño dijo tormnd en una sonrisa

crees que el pueblo libre me ayude tormund

tu nos salvaste de los caminantes blanco snow, tu nos dejaste pasar el muro sabiendo que novesiento noventa y siete comandante nunca lo hizieron y por hacer eso perdiste tu vida, todo el pueblo libre te ve como un rey, eres nuestro nuevo rey snow asi que el pueblo libre ira a donde tu digas

gracias dijo jon, y cuantos hombre que puedan pelar hay dijo jon

somos 7000 hombres que podemos pelear, 10 gigantes con sus mamuts, (ojo yo estoy basandome en el libro,ya que hay muchos gigantes y mamuts mas alla del muro) crees que venga ala batalla pregunto tormund recordando la platica que habian tenido con el bastardo de bolton

si los rumores son ciertos el va a querer destruir nuestros suministro en la noche asi que hay que estar alertas, el tiene a mi hermano asi que si va ah venir por lo que dice el cambia pieles vio que tiene un ejercito menor que el nuestro asi que no hay que estar preocupados, descansa tormund que mañana habra guerra dijo jon alejandose de tourmund

jon se fue a acostar en su tienda, soñaba que estaba en las criptas, no quiero ir decia jon tratanto de volver a subir, pero sus piernas querian ir alas criptas al llegar abajo vio que todos los antiguos reyes lo miraban con enojo, menos una era la cripta de su madre quien lo miraba con ternura.

en ese momento jon se desperto asusutado, otra vez ese sueño pero esta vez fue diferente penso, al terminar de cambiarse se dio cuenta de que ya habia amanecido

al salir vio que todos lo savajes estaban dando un ultimo entrenamiento ante de la batalla, jon vio a los gigantes caminando al lado de sus mamuts.

jon paso la mañana entrenando con tormund y davos, tambien repazaron las estrategian que llevarian acabo durante la batalla

Al llegar la tarde , jon ya habia dispersado a sus hombres al rededor para la batalla, pusieron a cinco gigantes con sus mamuts al frente, y otros cinco atras por si habia una emboscada, jon vio a rickon al lado de ramsay, jon habia supuesto que lo iba a traer

jon no valla por su hermano si va usted morira y todo esto sera envano dijo el caballero de la cebolla al ver que jon se disponia a cabalgar hacia su hermano

como quieres que no lo haga davos es el hijo de mi padre

lo se mi señor pero eso es lo que el quiere, quiere provocarlo

jon vio como ramsay le quitaba el collar a rickon y le daba una orden, rickon empezo a correr en direccion a jon y este al momento de ver eso supo que haria ramsay, rickon corria directo hacia jon, jon sintio que se le rompia el corazon al ver que a rickon le atrabezaba una flecha en la garganta

ataquen grito jon enojado, los gigantes empezaron el ataque solamente se veian hombres de bolton y umber volar por los aires, mientras que los que iban a caballo de los salvajes salian a los lados de jon, para sorpresa de jon la batalla habia duradro demasiado poco, ya que casi todos los hombres bolton estaban muerto, excepcion de los que huyeron al ver que los gigantes estaban matando a todos a su paso.

jon vio como ramsay salia huyendo con un caballo y unos pocos hombres, jon llamo a tormund y a wun wun para ir al castillo,

al llegar al castillo las puertas estaban cerradas, cosa que fue para wun wun romrlas de un par de golpes, al entrar la mayoria de los hombres tiraron sus armas al ver a wun wun, excepto, ramsay que agarro un arco del suelo, y empezo a disparar a jon, quien rapidamente se cubrio las flechas con un escudo que habia agarrado del suelo, al llegar a el jon habia empezado a golpearlo repetidamente hasta dejarlo ensangrentado, llevenlo a las celdas le ordeno a ser davos.

ya habia pasado una semana desde que habian recuperdao el norte, jon habia mandado cartas alas casas mas importantes del norte para hablar sobre la batalla y por que ninguna casa quiso ayudar solamente la niña bolton, jon tan bien habia mandado a esculpir una figura con el cuerpo de su hermano y su lobo, tan bien estaba como pensando como recuperar a sansa de los lanister, obviamente no iria con todo su ejercito ni hacer otra guerra se la iba a robar de alli, pero el problema era como entrar sin ser detectado y en ese momento penso en los cambia pieles

mi señor dijo davos entrando en su habitacion, los señores han llegado

jon al llegar se sento al lado del trono ya que ese no era su lugar

no nos informaron que los salvajes nos habian invadido se quejo el señor manderly

no invadimos fuimos invitados dijo tormund

mi señores se quejo jon, los salvajes y la casa mormont me ayudaron a recuperar el norte cuando ninguna otra casa quiso apoya mi causa, de los bolton quines traicionaron a su rey, asi que necesito que me apoyen ahora ya que el invierno ah llegado

tiene razon jon snow, dijo lord glover ah llegado el invierno y si los maestre no se equivocan sera el mas frio inviern desde hace mil años, asi que deberiamos retirarnos y dejar que pasen las tormentas

en eso se equivoca mi señor la gurra no ah terminado y le aseguro que el enemigo no espera que pase la tormenta el trae la tormenta, asi que me encomendare ala misionde ir a por sansa stark la hija del señor del norte, termino de decir jon

mi señor dijo manderly,la casa manderly una vez apoyo al joven lobo y en esa guerra perdi a mi hijo y el motivo por el cual no lo apoye fue por que no vi que era necesario dejar morir mas manderly asi que apartir de hoy la casa manderly vuelve a apoyar ala casa stark como ah hecho durante los ultimos mil años, jon snow a vengado la boda rojo, el es el rey en el norte.

un hombre de aceptar que ah cometido errores en su vida y no ayudarlo en la batalla fue un gran error que lamentare el resto de mi vida, la casa glover apoya a los stark y al lobo blanco el rey en el norte

y asi como lord manderly y lord glover apoyaron a jon todos los señores de la sala levantaron sus espadas y apoyaron sus rodillas en el suelo

pero mi señor no piensa volver hacer una guerra como hizo su hermano, dijo lord glover

no eso seria demasiado arriesgado, pienso sacarla de la capital ah escondidas, sin que se den cuenta, para eso me llevare a un pequeño grupo para que me a compañen

como piensa sacarle si usted nunca ah estado en desembarco del rey dijo lord manderly

el no pero nosotros si dijieron unas voces atras en la puerta, eran thoros de myr y tom siete cuerdas

quienes son ustedes dijo jon al ver que a esos hombres

permitanme presentarme dijo el hombre flaco que tenia una capa roja que por el desgaste parecia rosa, me llamo thoros de myr y este es tom siete nosotros somos de la hermandad sin estandartes y nosotros conocemos muy bien desembarco del rey dijo thoros

estabien dijo jon, sabia que este hombre era quien ah estado reviviendo a berric dondarrion se lo habia dicho melisandre

lord nieve dijo thoros necesitamos hablar en privado necesitamos que vea algo

jon lo penso unos momento pero acepto despues de todo

esta bien dijo jon doy por terminada esta reunion disfruten del banquete y el vino dijo jon a sus nuevos vasallos

cuando jon salio con thoros y tom fantasma se le pego al lado, caminaron hasta llegar al bosque de los dioses

jon al entrar se dio cuenta de que fantasma se adelante y empezo a gruñir ala persona que estaba mirando defrente al arbol corazon, jon sintio un mal presentimiento y cuando iba sacar a garra thoros y tom lo agarraron por ambos brazos fuerte mente hasta llevarlo de frente ala persona que estaba viendo el arbol corazon hasta que volteo a ver a jon..

no puede ser usted debe estar muerta djo jon muy sorprendido de ver a la señora catelyn


	2. Chapter 2

Que es lo que quiere de mi dijon jon a cateyn, mientras trataba de safarse de los dos hombres

no creas que te va a responder chico, ella ya no puede hablar dijo thoros mientras lo sujetaba con mas fuerza

como que no puede hablar dijo jon extrañado

si esos malditos frey le cortaron la garganta muy profundo y no se pudo cicatrizar, y el motivo por el cual te trajimos aqui es que lady catelyn no esta muy contenta de que te hayas proclamado rey del norte siendo un bastardo

yo nunca quise ser rey ellos me hicieron rey y yo ya no soy un bastardo dijo jon enojado

que quieres decir dijo thoros al ver la cara de catelyn

ustedes estan enterados de que mori a manos de mis propios hombres en la guardia de la noche verdad? pregunto jon

moriste dijo thoros sorprendido de que el nieve de invernalia halla sido revivido, no hay otra persona en poniente que pueda revivir a los muertos mas que yo dijo thoros

en eso se equivoca ser thoros melisandre de azahai me revivivo

-por que el siempre sale intacto de cada guerra de cada pelea por que revivieron a el y no a mi robb, decia catelyn con odio para sus adentros

y como que no eres un bastardo volvio a preguntar thoros

cuando estabamos en el muro despues de que regrese a la vida fui con lady melisandre a que me contestara algunas preguntas, y cuando le pregunte quienera mi madre ella me dijo que era lady lyanna hermana de mi tio y mi verdadero padre era rhaegar targeryan dijo jon recordando esa noche

cat no supo que creer, como pudo hacerme esto ned pensaba catelyn triste por que su esposo la habia engañado todos estos años

señora catelyn tiene que creerme yo no quiero el norte solamente lo hize por sus hijos se que bran arya y sansa estan vivos, para ellos recupere el norte que cree que hubiese hecho robb dejar que un monstruo tuviera invernalia, siento mucho de que rickon halla muerto yo no sabia que los bolton ya lo tenian

catelyn hizo un movimiento para que soltaran a jon

y cuando planeas ir a por lady sansa dijo tom siete

maña al amanecer partiremos a desembarco del rey

Sansa habia estado oyendo en todo el castilo que en invernalia los salvajes habian recuperado el castillo de los bolton con mamuts y gigantes y quien comandaba al ejercito era el lobo del bastardo de ned stark, quien despues de haber muerto su alma paso a su lobo huargo.

eso al parecer era verdad ya que ese dia joffrey estaba muy enojada con ella, y si no fuera por su esposo seguramente la hubiese humillado como antes

mi señor segun los rumores esos salvajes eran aliados de el bastardo del traidor de ned stark ya que el los dejo pasar el muro-dijo el maestre pycell

maldita sea como unos estupidos rumores y unos cuantos salvajes pudieron derrotar al bastardo de ramsay decia a su consejo joffrey enojado

alteza segun los informes tambien se vieron gigantes con sus mamuts- aclaro varys con voz tranquila

los gigantes y los mamuts no exsiste, quiero a todos esos malditos salvajes muertos y a ese maldito lobo, quiero su piel para este invierno dijo joffrey muy enojado.

sansa sintio muhco miedo al escuchar eso ya que las personas que recuperaron su antiguo hogar podrian morir y volver a perderlo, aun que seguramente esa persona que recupero el norte se convertira el nuevo señor.

pasando a otro tema su exelencia, es tiempo de que empieze a ordenar los preparativos para la boda con lady margery y la fecha en que se hara-intervino cersei para que su hijo no se enojara mas.

cierto madre necesito que la boda sea la mejor para mi prometida,pero creo que tu puedes hacer eso y la fecha sera el dia de mi nombre-dijo joffrey queriendo actuar feliz pero realmente le daba igual con quien se case.

sansa paso la mayor parte del dia en la habitacion de su señor esposo y ella, no queria salir mando a que su sirvienta le trajera la comida, estaba pensando en cuando se ira con ser donto, el solamente que tenia que esperar y que confiara en su jonquil.

Adonde ire penso sansa- mi padre y mi madre han muerto, tambien mis hermanos y la ultima familia que tenia habia muerto traiconado y su hogar habia sido tomado por salvajes, ya no tenia ah donde ir su tio bryden el pez negro estaba bajo asedio y no conocia a su tia lyssa, ya no soy nadie y no tengo a donder ir.

los salvajes han respondido a nuestra carta mis señores-dijo varys a las personas que estaban en el consejo

para el rey de los siete reynos nosotros el pueblo hemos tomado el norte, por ordenes de el cuervo jon snow, todos los vasallos del norte nos han apoyado ninguno sera lord de winterfell solamente la hija legitima de eddard stark lady que le pedimos que la entreguen o nos veremos obligados atacar desembarco del rey con nuestros gigantes y mamuts, asi para evitar mas derramamiento de sangre. Esperamos su respuesta

Att:tormund giantsbane

cersei sentia que la sangre le hervia-no le digan a la stark lo de esta carta no quiero que se haga falsas esperanzas ni que conspirara con nosotros. quiero que esos malditos salvajes muertos no importa que mandemos todas nuestras fuerzas al norte.

mi reyna-hablo el maestre pycelle, mando a casi todo el ejercito lanister a asedio en aguas dulces, solamente nos quedan mil lannister y los capas blancas de la ciudad

no me importa como sea pero quiero que a esos salvajes muertos-grito cersei

jon habia dejado a ser davos a cargo de invernalia ya que el y elpueblo libre eran los hombres que mas confiaba en todo poniente, aun que la señora catelyn estuviera viva no confiaba en ella ni en los hombre de dondarrion, aun recuerda como catelyn lo vio cuando se entero de que habia vuelto a la vida eran ojos de enojo y de odio de como el bastardo podria estar con vida y no sus dos hijos.

ella me odia mas por ser yo quien revivio y no robb o rickon-pensaba jon mientras iban a caballo

habian salido de invernalia despues de que lo habian llevado con catelyn, jon iba con thoros de myr tom siete, tormund y un cambia pieles del pueblo libre ya que necesitarian ojos dentro del castillo, thoros y tom habian ideado un plan de como llegar hasta el castillo sin ser detectados, habian preferido ir en barco ya que si fueran en caballos seria mas tardado llegar a desembarco del rey y tendrian que pasar por las tierras de los frey y no dejaban pasar a ningun hombre del norte.

thoros como cuando tomara llegar a desembarco del rey-pregunto jon ya que sentia la necesidad de salvar a sansa de los lannister y tambien no queria fallarle a catelyn por que seguramente lo mataria si algo le llegara a pasar a sansa

no se preocupe por eso jon snow o targeryan-dijo thoros con una sonrisa- llegaremos dentro de dos dias maximo si el viento sigue volando a nuestro favor.

es verdad que mas halla del muro hay caminantes blancos montados en arañas-pregunto tom siete, ya que segun los cuentos la guardia habia construido el muro para proteger el reino de los caminantes

mucho me temo que eso es verdad-confeso jon con la cara seria. Los caminantes blancos han regresado, y si van montados en arañas gigantes y cuando vienen no importa cuantos abrigos de lana y cuantas capas tengas encima el frio lo puedes sentir hasta los huesos como si estuvieras desnudo, nada los puede detener, ningun clan puede detenerlos,el pueblo libre no puede y ningun rey puede detenerlos. termino de decir jon enojado de que nadie pueda detenerlos y las personas que habian escuhado deican que eran solo cuentos de niños.

tom siete no supo que contestar ya que noto el enojo que emanaba de jon al hablar de los caminantes blancos.-entonces son reales penso tom

Solamente el norte se habia unido a su causa y aun faltaban mas casas para que dieran su lealtad y aun tenia que hablar con howland reed sobre su madre,

esa noche jon y el pequeño grupo de hombres que iban con el habian cenado carne de cerdo aumado acompañado con vino de dorne cortesia del capitan del barco ya que el rey del norte venia con ellos.

jon habia decidido dormir temprano ya que necesitaria toda su fuerza cuando llegara a desembarco del rey, aun estaba nervioso no sabia que le diria a sansa ni siquiera sabria como reaccionaria si lo reconociera o lo seguiria llamando bastardo eso era lo que mas temia de que despues de todos estos años aun no lo considerase un hermano, cierta mente jon nunca la vio como una hermana como arya para el sansa era solamente lady sansa y ya nunca la vio mas que eso y sabia que ella tambien para el era el bastardo o jon y todo gracias a catelyn.

jon nunca odio a catelyn sinceramente le daba igual lo que ella pensara de el, cuando era niño intentaba ganarse el cariño de la señora pero nunca lo logro siempre era mejor en todo que robb, pero solamente ganaba miradas de desprecio por parte de la señora stark, dejo de luchar por su afecto cuando supo lo que significaba la palabra bastardo y cuando se entero de la muerte de robb y su madre no lloro por ninguno de los dos, su corazon habia sido de piedra por todas las cosas que tuvo que pasar en la guardia y mas halla del muro, si sintio mucha tristeza por robb pero por la señora catelyn no sintio nada ni trsiteza, solamente algo de alegria por la señora que lo desprecio todos estos años y nunca lo dejaba de llamar bastardo o snow, la señora que nunca dejo que se sentara en la misma mesa que sus hermanos en los banquetes por que seria una deshonra para la mesa stark sentar un bastardo en esa. y por ese sentimiento se odiaba por sentir algo de alegria por la muerte de la madre de su hermano

jon soñaba que una mujer hermosa le cantaba una cancion para dormir mientras las lagrimas le recorrian por sus ojos,jon no podia ver a la mujer solamente su cabello castaño.

shhh shh,tranquilo mi principito decia la mujer entre sollozos

prometeme ned que lo cuidaras de todos, por favor cuidalo de robert el lo matara decia la mujer

es hijo mio y de rhaegar de nuestro amor, asi que por favor cuidalo-decia la mujer con las ultimas palabras mientras que la vida de sus ojos se iba

Lo prometo lyanna-decia ned con el bebe en brazos.

jon se desperto sudoroso y asustado por el sueño que habia tenido

otra vez ese sueño-penso jon mientras se sentaba en la cama-no esta vez es diferente todas las otras veces solamente soñaba que la mujer me cantaba y lloraba esta vez fue completo

Al levantarse jon se percato que era mas de medio dia, al salir a cubierta solamente estaban tormund con los demas hombres del pueblo libre.

que te parece el sur tormund-pregunto jon con una sonrisa, ya que desde que dejaron el norte el pequeño grupo de salvajes habia empezado a sentir demasiado calor del sur

hace un calor del carajo-cuervo por que demonios nos trajiste a nosotros y no algunos de tus hombres este calor nos matara-dijo tormund mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente para secarse el sudor

por que ustedes son en los pocos hombres en los que puedo confiar tormund aparte necesito cambia pieles y saber donde esta mi hermana en el castillo-por eso

jon llamo el sacerdote

que sucede mi señor-dijo extrañado que thoros le hablara

quiero dejarte algo bien claro cuando rescatemos a lady sansa, no le diras que su señora madre esta viva ella no necesita saberlo igual que ninguno de sus hijos

jon se quedo en silencio, tendria que mentir a sus hermanos que su madre esta viva

muy bien-dijo jon mientras dejaba al sacerdote

jon paso una parte del dia viendo el mar se sentia tan bien la brisa en el rostro, lo ayudaba a despear la mente de todo lo que estaba pasando, dejo de pensar en los caminantes blancos en la señora catelyn y se dejo llevar por el sonido de los remos que rompian el mar, sintio como la brisa golpeaba su rostro y en ese estado, recordo a ygritte y de la noche en que se entrego a el en esa cueva, recordo de su dulce jugo que salian de ella, recordo como se sintio estar dentro de ella y como decia su nombre, pero esa historia no tuvo un final como ellos esperabam y recordo como llacia muerta entre sus brazos con una flecha que atrabzaba su pudo recordar mas por que la voz de thors resono en sus oidos

jon alli esta desembarco del rey lleegaremos al anochecer recuerda el plan no falles o lo lamentaras-dijo el sacerdote con un tono serio

jon vio como se alzaba los muros de kingslanding y en lo mas alto se alzaba el castillo que construyo su antepasado aegon el conquistador, aun que supiera la verdad que tenia sangre de dragon, se sentia mas como un lobo se alegraba de saber quien era su madre pero se seguia lamentando de que su padre fuera un targeryan, aun que su verdadero padre fuera rhaegrar para el no seria mas un desconosido que secuestro a su madre y le provoco la muerte y eso no lo podia perdonar. Aun que debia de admitir que es castillo se veia magnifico desde lejos, y vino a su mente como ygritte se emociono por ver una simple torre eso le trajo una gran tristeza .

jon trato de dormir algo de lo que quedaba de la tarde para tener fuerzas en la noche, pero se sentia tan nervioso de volver a sansa, tenia miedo de que lo tratase como un bastardo aun, cuando eran niños sansa no lo trato mal, lo empezo a ser menos cuando supo el significado de la palabra bastardo , dejo de hablarle, de mirarlo y dejo de llamarlo jon ó hermano para empezar a llamarlo bastardo de padre, snow o medio hermano y todo gracias a la señora catelyn, pero ahora las cosas eran muy distintas nunca fue un bastardo siempre fue un principe real con sangre de la antigua valyria en en sus venas

cuervo hemos llegado-dijo tormund del otro lado de la puerta

al salir del camarote jon vio que kingslanding se veia mucho mejor desde lejos que de cerca, el puerto estaba destrozado y no habia manera de anclar y por todos lados se veia pedazos de madera flotando y en la orilla habian niños pobres y mercaderes vendiendo su productos, habia oido de historia de que kingslanding era una gran mentira, un lugar donde las prostituas abundaban y que sus calles estaban en lodadas y que solamente las calles reales estaban empedadas, no podia creer de que sansa quisiera vivir alli cuando era niña

jon tu y yo iremos a investigar por las calles, mientras que thoros y los salvajes se preparan-dijo tom siete

jon simplemente asinto, se sentia emocionado por fin iria porlas calles en las que camino todos sus antepasados, pero ese no era el mejor momento de pensar en ello, tenia que enfocarse y de idear una ruta de escape.

sansa salio al bosque de los dioses a ver a ser dontos, muy apenas logro salir sin ser detectada ya que la reina habia puesto muchos hombres en la torre que se estaba quedando con su esposo,

mi lady su jonquil la va a sacar de esta ciudad mañana-dijo ser dontos mientras trataba de no caerse por el exceso de vino

y como sera eso dontos me has prometido que me sacarias de aqui desde hace dos meses y no nos hemos ido-dijo sansa con enojo en su voz ya que dontos solamente le decia que esperara un momento mas que el barco que los llevaria lejos de aqui aun no estaba listo, que aun no era el momento oportuno.

tranquilami lady ya mañana sera el dia en que sera libre, solo necesita ser pasiente yo mismo ire por usted y nos iremos de aqui-dijo ser dontos con una sonrisa

y a donde iremos ya no tengo hogar,mi tio esta bajo asedio y nunca he visto a mi tia no tengo hogar en este mundo-dijo sansa tratando de no llorar las lagrimas no le habian traido nada bueno nunca y no se permitira llorar tenia que ser fuerte como un lobo

mi lady usted no esta sola en este mundo, de hecho tengo un pequeño secreto que debo confesarle un secreto que esos leones no quieren que usted sepa, pero su jonquil se lo dira-dijo jon con una sonrisa mas grande que la anterior

y cual es ese secreto segun tu-dijo sansa la ponia furiosa de que dontos solamente se embriagara y pusiera esa sonrisa de estupido

pues un ayer al terminar la junta cuervo llego desde el norte para ser mas especificos del castillo de invernalia-dijo dontos

de invernalia-pregunto sansa extrañada que querria el salvaje que habia tomado el norte enviar un cuervo a la capital.

si mi lady una carta llego de su hogar, en ella decia que el norte lo habian tomado por ordenes de jon snow y que todos los vasallos lo apoyaban y que habia dado ordenes estrictas que nadie seria guardian del norte, nadie ecepto la hija de eddard stark y que si se reusaban mandarian a todos sus gigantes y mamuts-dijo dontos aun con la sonrisa

sansa se quedo sin habla jon habia mandado a todo un ejcercito para salvar su casa, pero tampoco confiaba de la historia de dontos no podia ser verdad.

mi lady estarde vuelva a su cuarto mañana en la boda del rey nos iremos de aqui-dijo dontos

sansa regreso a su cuarto confundida no sabia que creer, esa noche no tuvo sueño por estar esperando el siguiente dia por fin se iria de esta horrible ciudad.

jon y tom caminaron por todo el lecho de pulgas era algo nuevo para jon por todas partes habian prostibulos y gente pobre, siguieron caminando hasta estar lo mas cerca del castillo fue un largo viaje y lento por estar ocultandose de los capas doradas, afortunadamente se pudieron camuflajear por toda la gente que habia alli ya que el dia de hoy se celebraba la boda de joffrey con lady margery y segurmente sansa va estar presente alli.

cuando tom entro a un hotel se sorprendio de que thoros y tormud asi como el pequeño grupo de salvajes estuvise alli.

bien primero tenemos que mandar al cambiapiel catillo-dijo thoros a todos cuando entraron al prostibulo


End file.
